Mar de perlas
by BrujitaCandy
Summary: Las alianzas no siempre van tan bien como se imagina y en aquella época de guerras aquello era un hecho irrefutable. Aventuras y humor en un barco de corsarios con dos rehenes muy particulares que son un constante dolor de cabeza para el capitán.
1. Mar de perlas

¡Feliz año nuevo! Probé suerte subiendo esta historia que la tengo escrita entera, contiene humor y aventura. Seguiré actualizándola si os gusta, si no pues nada, como las otras posiblemente la eliminaré. No es cuestión de insistir en subir algo que no agrada o está lleno de fallos (que intento no tener muchos) Si leéis espero que disfrutéis ;)

Posdata: Tengo otra ukspain de vampiros con mucho lemon rating m, que estoy pensando en subir, valoro vuestra opinión y gracias por leer: D

* * *

Se había aliado con su amigo español para hacer frente unidos a un enemigo común.

Solo recordaba los navíos zarpando solemnes hacia la batalla, la sonrisa confiada del español, la inseguridad que su gesto no reflejaba ante la ardua gesta que les esperaba y de la que no se podía evadir a pesar de las dudas que le asaltaban ante lo que se les avecinaba.

El continuo balanceo del barco lo sentía más acuciado por la pérdida de sangre que le mareaba, se dejó caer abatido recostándose contra la mugrienta y musgosa pared de madera apestosa de las bodegas. Le repugnaba que su melena rubia tocase la cochambre de aquel destartalado lugar, seguramente se impregnaría de aquel nauseabundo olor quedando sucia y estropajosa de restregarse sobre la roña.

No esperaba ser alojado en el camarote del capitán, pero si él fuese el capitán ordenaría a su tripulación subir al preso atado a sus estancias para interrogarlo. Evitaría a toda costa entrar en aquella celda con olor a humedad, pólvora, alcohol y el tufo de alimentos en descomposición.

Suspiró, pero él no era el capitán, no estaba allí por propia voluntad. Se agarró el corte en el hombro derecho que sangraba profusamente, le fue dificultoso con las manos atadas, pero lo aferró presionando e intentando detener la hemorragia que no cesaba.

Recordó con los ojos entrecerrados por las vueltas que daba su cabeza como navegaban prestos a la batalla, pero cuando los barcos ingleses superiores en número aparecieron raudos frente a ellos con intenciones de cercarlos, sus navíos en un alarde de sentido común viraron precipitadamente retrocediendo a toda vela.

Recordó nítidamente el grito cargado de coraje que casi sonó como un rugido feroz cuando Antonio ordenó a los navíos españoles avanzar prestos y sin dilación hacia la batalla.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos mirando azorado a su amigo. Antonio no le prestó atención, solo por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, el galo vislumbró el atisbo de dolor reflejado en los ojos verdes del español notando como se le detenía el corazón. La mirada de su amigo que se tornó orgullosa y decidida cuando miró al frente sin temor ignorando su huida.

Francis podría calificar de traición su actitud demasiado precavida, pues habían abandonado a su suerte a los españoles dejándoles con menos barcos y efectivos quedando así indefensos ante la flota inglesa. Maldijo por lo bajo, el orgullo del español no le permitía huir, se lanzaban bravos a la batalla contra el inglés. Era como la mecha de una bomba que avanza rápida provocando la explosión y posterior destrucción.

Francis subió al mástil del vigía, tomó el catalejo y contempló la retorcida sonrisa satisfecha de Arthur. Su expresión se tornó consternada, ni ante la evidente superioridad el inglés tendría piedad del español. Conocía bien a Arthur aprovecharía la situación para humillarlo sin compasión. Antonio estaba débil, cada batalla perdida le repercutía en su economía y territorios, para su preocupación estas cada vez se sucedían con más frecuencia. El español no era el mismo que antaño, pero el ímpetu no había disminuido, afrontaba las sucesivas batallas con valentía e intrepidez sin pensar en las consecuencias. Maldijo entre dientes por la imprudencia de su impulsivo aliado.

Los barcos franceses se alejaban hacia la costa, los españoles avanzaban rápidamente contra los ingleses enarbolando las armas con gritos bravos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza horrorizado haciendo caer con el repentino gesto su recargado sombrero de capitán, al que no le prestó atención absorto como estaba en la imagen de Antonio.

Ataviado con la larga chaqueta roja que ondeaba al viento, el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta con un lazo rojo, ese color tan pasional que tanto le favorecía. En ese momento sintió el movimiento brusco del barco cuando un galeón español pasó a su vera rumbo a la batalla, haciéndole sentir una punzada de remordimiento, se mordió el labio y saltó al navío contiguo. No arriesgaría a su gente ordenándoles regresar a una batalla perdida, pero tampoco abandonaría al español su aliado, después de todas las guerras por las que habían pasado.

Un leve gemido le hizo regresar a la realidad, miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar en un rincón la figura acurrucada y desmayada de Antonio. Se arrastró por el suelo, no tenia cadenas que le impidiesen moverse libremente por el cuchitril, los piratas solo habían atado sus manos con fuertes cuerdas que destrozaban sus finas muñecas a las que miró con una mueca de enojo pues le quedarían unas feas marcas en su cuidada piel que después debería ocultar bajo mangas de encajes y guantes.

Tocó con cuidado el cuerpo del español desmayado comprobando sus heridas. Le levantó la camisa hecha jirones observando los múltiples cortes algunos profundos pero la mayoría superficiales, el golpe que Arthur le propinó por la espalda con la pistola dándole en la cabeza mientras Antonio bregaba con un grupo de salvajes piratas fue la causa del desmayo. No veía bien con la penumbra de la habitación sin ventanas, se inclinó más sobre el español intentando no pasar por alto alguna herida de importancia, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y aferró protectoramente entre sus brazos el cuerpo desvanecido resguardándolo de cualquier peligro inminente.

-Como les va a mis cautiv..hip- Se interrumpió Arthur con la botella de ron en una mano y las mejillas sonrojadas por haber estado celebrando la victoria con la tripulación, la sonrisa torcida se le desvaneció sustituida por una mueca escandalizada e incrédula. Señaló a Francis con un dedo tembloroso ruborizándose más al preguntarle. -¿Que se supone que haces con el español? ¡Rana pervertida!-Bebió un largo trago de la botella limpiándose después el hilo de alcohol que le resbalaba por la comisura con el puño de la camisa en un gesto descuidado típico de bucanero. Necesitaría más alcohol para escuchar la explicación de lo que le parecía evidente pues el francés abrazaba a un semidesnudo español. Arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos esperando la explicación del francés que estrechaba con fuerza al español el cual gimió por la presión.

-No vas a hacerle daño regrese por él me arriesgué para acabar en este apestoso barco, pero no será en vano.-Se fijó atónito como Arthur se aproximaba peligrosamente a ellos diciendo con gesto burlón.

-¡Que valiente para ser un simple traidor!- Se frotó los puños con gesto amenazador disfrutando de ver como se amedrentaba el francés.-El español me da más diversión.-Sus ojos vidriosos por el alcohol miraron sin disimulos el cuerpo bronceado del español.

Francis cerró los ojos encogiéndose ante el puñetazo que esperaba recibir, pero escuchó un golpe cerca de su oído, abrió los ojos alarmado para ver el puño de Arthur que había golpeado la pared junto a su cabeza.

-¿Quieres celebrar mi triunfo perdedor?-Espetó el inglés vaciando con deleite el contenido de la botella de ron sobre sus presos.

Francis se cubrió el rostro al sentir el líquido resbalar por sus cabellos y chorrearle sobre el cuerpo, escuchó consternado como se estrellaba la botella rompiéndose sobre el suelo que estaría pegajoso por el alcohol dando peor olor a la pestilente habitación.

Levantó la vista con un gesto de asco y cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza cuando el inglés le sonrió perverso dirigiendo el puño a su rostro. Sonó un golpe seco a escasos centímetros de su cara e intrigado parpadeó observando la situación. Antonio había parado el golpe con la mano y apretaba el puño del inglés mientras ambos se miraban desafiantes.

La situación empeoraba por momentos Antonio había intentado patear a Arthur que borracho como estaba reculó hacia atrás con movimientos medidos y ágiles hasta que dio un traspié contra un barril perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas. Antonio al ver la oportunidad se lanzó sobre Arthur como una fiera acorralada que ataca desesperada. Escuchó el gemido estrangulado del español que había sido retenido por el collar más propio de un animal que rodeaba su cuello y la cadena le había impedido alcanzar su derribado objetivo.

Arthur se incorporó riéndose mientras se acercaba cauteloso al español que tosía exhausto sobre el suelo.

-Eres un fracasado.-Señaló al francés con mofa.- Te ha traicionado y te interpones para que no le golpee pero miraré, tu estado es más penoso que el de tu amigo.-Le puso la bota bajo el mentón obligándole a levantar la cabeza del suelo al español. Sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo saltar chispas como las espadas en un duelo.

La ardiente mirada de Antonio le abrasaba y le atravesaba despertando su lado más peligroso e incontrolable con aquella provocación que le incitaba a la violencia de la que tanto gustaba o al sexo si cedía a la parte más pasional que irradiaba el español como un radiante sol, cegando su parte racional para entregarlo al salvaje instinto animal.

Francis decidió intervenir cuando Antonio como toda respuesta gruñó y le escupió al inglés. La mirada frenética de Arthur le indicó que poco le quedaba de sentido común. Parecían dos bestias salvajes dispuestas a lanzarse una sobre otra y devorarse. Sin saber por qué sintió un escalofrío ante ese pensamiento de imaginarlos devorándose, no acertó a descifrar la mirada depredadora de ambos con lo que le parecieron matices de lujuria. En cualquier otro momento le parecería sumamente tentadora la idea de ver que sucedería y el desenlace prometedor del encuentro, pero en su situación actual su principal instinto era el de sobrevivir sin salir mal herido o con todos los huesos rotos.

-Mes amis deteneos. Arthur antes de interrogar al enemigo deberías ofrecerle agua y alimento, es lo mínimo. -Se llevó la mano a la frente con gesto dramático.- Es lo que haría cualquier caballero que lo distingue de un bucanero.-Arqueó una ceja interrogante.-¿En verdad eres el caballero que dices ser en tierra Lord Arthur?-Pronunció el nombre con retintín.

Arthur tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa al español que al escuchar la mención de alimentos le rugió el estomago hambriento. Desconcertado Arthur miró al abochornado Antonio que intentaba disimular su hambre y a Francis que le miraba decepcionado como si no pudiese creer que era un caballero. Soltó al español y se dirigió tambaleante hacia la puerta, tras él la voz del francés sonó demandante.

-Agua y comida, no sobras pirata de cuarta demuestra que no comes ratas.

Arthur apretó el puño conteniéndose para no saltarle encima al remilgado francés, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la fuerza y temblaba de rabia, pero se contuvo. Nunca le daría la razón en nada al francés y precipitándose solo le demostraría que no era un caballero como le acaba de indicar la rana.

Francis se fijó en lo lívido que estaba el español y la mirada aterrada perdida en la nada. Preocupado se acercó para comprobar que estaba bien preguntándole con voz melosa.

-Mon ami ce qui se passe? (Mi amigo ¿qué te sucede?)-El español balbuceó algo ininteligible, le puso la mano con delicadeza sobre la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

-¡¿Francis que has hecho?!-Atinó a pronunciar alarmado.

-Mon cher tranquilízate- Le respondió acariciando los cabellos castaños de Antonio pensando que tras el brusco despertar que había tenido y la tensión de la salvaje pelea, que de no haberla impedido hubiese estallado, añadido a su estado actual: Herido, traicionado y encadenado tras la batalla perdida en donde se hundieron sus barcos estaría posiblemente en estado de shok. La respuesta del español le sorprendió cuando este le zarandeo nervioso y temblando levemente.

-¡Nos va a traer comida! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Has firmado nuestra sentencia de muerte!

Francis se quedó traspuesto ¡Era cierto! Aquella celda le producía repugnancia y la sola idea de comer en aquel lugar le rebotaba el estomago, si además era comida inglesa... Contuvo la arcada que subió ardiente por su garganta en protesta por la sola idea. Se llevó las manos a la frente sintiéndose desvanecer, la vida era cruel, no se había deshecho del inglés le había solicitado expresamente que les intoxicara. Notó como el español le zarandeaba de forma más suave y sintió la voz lejana que le llamaba preocupado. Si no pensaba en algo morirían envenenados como las vulgares ratas.

-Antonio tranquilo tengo una idea.-Sonrió de lado viendo la cara de expectación del español que se tornó recelosa cuando le miró acusadoramente.

-Todo esto es tu culpa traidor. ¿Cómo pudiste?-Su voz era dolida y tenía una expresión decepcionada.-Confiaba en ti.

Sintió una leve punzada de remordimiento y se mordió un poco el labio inferior pero el pasado ya no podía cambiarlo solo el presente podía mejorarlo.

-Excuze-moi mon cher.-Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Tengo un plan, debemos hacernos los desmayados cuando entre Arthur con la bazofia. Escuchó la risa jocosa del español y arqueó una ceja dubitativo. -¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Francis, Arthur nos tiraría un cubo de agua encima para despertarnos o nos patearía. -Se fijó en el gesto negativo que le hacia el francés con el dedo y escuchó el susurro confidencial.

-Tenemos muchas heridas en mi caso aun sangra la del brazo y mírate, tú no estás mejor.-Se tapó la boca riendo por lo bajo ante la cara exasperada del español que no parecía comprender sin una explicación lo que resultaba tan obvio. -Pensará que nos hemos desmayados y dejará de molestarnos.-Le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Antonio abrió la boca para replicar pero el sonido de la puerta chirriando le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par aterrado y se tiró al suelo como desmadejado fingiendo estar desmayado no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada mejor. Francis le imitó con premura cuando la sombra del pirata cayó sobre ellos entre la rendija de luz que se filtraba a través de la puerta.

Arthur arqueó una ceja cerrando tras él. ¿Por qué no se movían aquel par de idiotas?

-Os traigo la comida.-Sonrió satisfecho con los restos del pote recalentado.-Ya podéis saborearlo esta de muerte.

Francis con el rostro oculto por la melena movió la nariz cuando el repulsivo tufo invadió sus fosas nasales. Por primera vez coincidió con el pirata en algo. ¡Aquello estaba de muerte a juzgar por el olor!

Arthur se aproximó a Antonio que yacía tumbado boca abajo y le propinó un puntapié con saña en las costillas. Escuchó el leve gemido pero no hubo otra reacción, después se encaminó intrigado hacia el francés que estaba recostado contra la pared con la cabeza inclinada y le tiró del pelo. Le pareció que el galo se retiraba haciendo ver que se caía de lado o quizás había sido tan brusco que lo había desestabilizado. Parecían estar desmayados, del francés lo esperaba tal vez solo la sangre y el balanceo del barco habían sido suficientes. El brazo donde tenía la herida no había sangrado tanto, pero para el francés era suficiente ver las manchas tiñendo la ropa para que se desvaneciera como una dama.

Se aproximó al español con más curiosidad que intriga, recordaba que había perdido el conocimiento en batalla pero se había despertado a tiempo para detener su puño cuando intentó golpear al francés. Era demasiado extraño que yaciese desmayado una vez recuperado hasta el punto de plantarle cara aun encadenado. Le observó las ropas ensangrentadas, pero no vio ninguna herida alarmante más allá de las propias de la batalla.

Francis miraba de reojo como Arthur se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo del español comprobando las heridas. Le vio sonreír de lado cuando le levantaba la camiseta hecha jirones y deslizaba su mano sobre el abdomen chocolateado del español.

Francis tuvo que controlar su respiración acelerada y excitada por lo que veía y no creía, pues el aparentemente recatado inglés estaba lamiendo el pezón ensangrentado con la punta de la lengua humedeciéndolo hasta tenerlo erecto para después chuparlo sonoramente con avidez. Antonio parecía ajeno a esto y o mantenía muy bien la apariencia de desmayado o era el típico despistado de siempre que no notaba los roces íntimos. Sintió una punzada excitada en la entrepierna cuando escuchó el sonoro ruido sensual de la cremallera del pantalón que Arthur abrió bruscamente para bajarlo impaciente hasta las rodillas de las piernas bronceadas y torneadas.

Observó el abultado pantalón del inglés y se mordió el labio para no jadear ya notaba la presión en su propio pantalón. Se sentía más traidor por no detener aquella situación pero su naturaleza se inclinaba más por mirar lo que sucedería a continuación, como un voyeur y disfrutar del morbo de algo que posiblemente nunca volvería a ver. Arthur tomando la iniciativa todo un acontecimiento con un pasional español que no se entregaría, sería un espectáculo intenso. La sola idea de agregarse hizo palpitar su miembro dolorosamente contra la opresiva tela del pantalón.

Arthur deslizó su mano sobre la ropa interior de Antonio que reclinó sutilmente la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto consternado mientras por su rostro resbalaban gotas de sudor. Arthur sin prestar atención a tan leve movimiento elevó las piernas del español posicionándoselas sobre los hombros, le acarició el muslo al castaño deslizando la mano hacía la cara interna mientras le espetaba.

-¿Reaccionarás con esto?-Con un tono bajo cargado de lujuria e ironía añadió ¿O necesitas más atención de mi parte para despertarte?

Arthur se había fijado en el rostro de Antonio percibiendo las ocasiones en las que entreabría fugazmente los ojos verdes con disimulo para mirar lo que acontecía, cuando el español pateó desesperado no le cogió de improviso aquella impulsiva reacción. Amplió su sonrisa triunfadora sujetándole al desafiante español las piernas por las rodillas e inmovilizándoselas sobre sus hombros, donde las había situado, para mantenerlas elevadas.

Arthur posó la mano sobre la entrepierna de Antonio y empezó a frotar con descaro la zona. El primer instinto del español fue intentar cerrar las piernas que se mantuvieron separadas sobre los hombros del británico, pero la rodilla que el inglés le había liberado golpeó la nuca cercana durante el forcejeo que mantuvieron. Arthur retiró la mano de sus intimidades para frotarse la zona dolorida sin soltarle su otra pierna que sujetaba férreamente. Antonio presionó las rodillas alrededor del cuello de Arthur en un intento desesperado e irracional de estrangularlo, pero el inglés se enderezó elevando la mitad de su cuerpo del suelo. Sintió como le quitaba la ropa interior que se rasgó por el rudo tirón. Se sobresaltó cuando se percató de que en esa desventajosa posición su trasero quedaba vulnerable y elevado a la altura del abultado pantalón del inglés que mantenía sus piernas abiertas en alto.

Francis contemplaba la escena absorto, no se decidía si era por el morbo que le producía o por la potencia sexual que destilaban ambos, pero aquello no tenía nada de amor como le gustaba. La relación de aquellos dos parecía traspasar los límites de lo racional dejándose llevar por una fuerza arrolladora de instinto depredador. Arthur era corrosivo como el veneno y Antonio fuego liquido consumiéndose en una espiral de sentimientos contrapuestos. No parecían necesitarse pero si atraerse con voracidad, como rivales y amantes, juntos se mataban pero separados se morían consumidos por el deseo. Le recordaba más al desgarro y la tragedia pasional que al lirismo amoroso o la sensiblería romántica que prefería. Eran sexo puro sin romanticismo, sensiblerías o sentimentalismos. El español era pura pasión personificada junto al atormentado inglés, ambos con una fuerte atracción erótica mantenían una lucha sin cuartel, en la que se aunaban placer y agonía. Francis llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor definición para ese tipo de relación era la de una pasión atormentada.

Arthur frotaba las intimidades expuestas del castaño mofándose.

-¿Estas tan impaciente por sentirme?-Siseó con voz ronca y marcada ironía. -Tu mirada ardiente me lo confirma. Right?

El español se revolvió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos desafiante, no le daría la satisfacción de verlo derrotado e intimidado. Escupió las palabras cuando le contesto con orgullo.

-No me entregaré jamás, no podrás hacer que me rinda.-Se entrecortó por el forcejeo contra el inglés, tomó aire y entre jadeos agotados prosiguió.-Te lo haré pagar...

La mueca de Arthur, su usual sonrisa retorcida, se amplió sádica. Le complacía la imagen que ofrecía el castaño atado, herido e impotente. Le provocaban los ojos verdes oliva de su rival y la mirada fogosa cargada de coraje, pero en especial le excitaba que a pesar de su estado con todo perdido se resistiera dándole batalla. Arañó la cara interna del muslo haciéndolo sangrar para después lamerlo lentamente recreándose. El gemido de dolor que el castaño intentaba contener, los jadeos agotados, su olor, la sangre que resbalaba de las heridas producidas durante la fiera lucha, le resultaba demasiado tentador. Como un depredador que contempla su presa abatida se relamió la sangre de los labios saboreándola mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón contemplando al español que se revolvía desesperado.

Francia supo que si no intervenía su lado voyeur no quedaría satisfecho, pues solo vería sexo sin más. Arthur parecía querer entrar en el interior de su amigo abriéndose paso bruscamente y forzando la entrada que no estaba preparada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, quizás se lubricara con la sangre que manaría del doloroso desgarro interior, pero los ojos del español a pesar del dolor y de estar humedecidos por lagrimas no perdían su intenso ardor. La mirada de desafío y la sangre de Antonio excitarían a Arthur aun más a continuar de forma violenta. Su amigo se resistiría con todas sus energías destilando pasión en cada uno de sus movimientos. Tendrían sexo duro de forma frenética, buscando su propio placer y hacer caer al rival en primer lugar llevándolo al borde del final. Su mente desbordada no tuvo mejor idea que gritar.

-Oh la lá! Añadidme a mí también.

La cara de suprema depravación del francés fue suficiente para que Arthur enrojeciera y se sintiese abochornado cayéndole la libido por los suelos. El español lo miró acusador, sabiendo que fingía estar desmayado, había dudado de que actuase a su favor para detener la situación. Francis les sonrió casi babeando de ver directamente el erótico espectáculo que tenían montado. Arthur se apresuró a abrocharse el pantalón, después se quitó la chaqueta que dejó caer sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo del español cubriéndole las intimidades de la mirada depravada del francés. Se encaminó hacia la puerta colocándose con aire digno el sombrero de capitán y antes de cerrarla dejó entrever por la rendija una aterradora sonrisa triunfadora.

-Que descanséis bien rehenes, mañana os echaré a los tiburones.

Francis se estremeció ante la amenaza cuando la puerta se cerró sonoramente dejando en la penumbra la umbría celda miró al español que pateaba la chaqueta con los pantalones subidos de nuevo. Casi le decepcionó no ver el trasero del castaño pero algo más importante le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Mon dieux Antoine!-Recogió con gesto decepcionado la chaqueta de terciopelo verde del suelo sacudiéndola con esmero ante la mirada desconcertada y asesina del español que le espetó.

-¿Qué haces cuidando los bienes de ese pirata?-Elevó el tono de voz enojado.-Se beneficia de lo que roba a los demás, además con este gesto demuestras ser un traidor por segunda vez.-Se cruzó de brazos con una expresión sombría.

Francis suspiró obviamente lo había traicionado era lógico que se sintiese dolido, además acaba de vivir momentos muy intensos, su reacción impulsiva estaba justificada.

-Mon ami soy un amante de la ropa.-Levantó la chaqueta ante los ojos verdes desencajados por la frustración y confusión que se mezclaban en la mirada del español.-Esta chaqueta limpia y cálida nos servirá como manta para cubrirnos del frío de la noche.-Le guiñó un ojo alentador mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.

Con un gesto reconfortante abrazó por la cintura al enfurruñado español que parecía desconcertado. Le susurró al oído meloso.

-Estas agotado.-Atrajo más al español hacia su cuerpo y se recostó contra la esquina, una vez acomodado, acomodó al castaño en su regazo arropándolo dulcemente con la chaqueta.-Descansa y confía en mí no te decepcionaré.-Le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza y retirándole con mimo un mechón de pelo castaño que se adhería húmedo por el sudor a la frente.

El español cansado se sumió en un plácido sueño mientras lo rodeaba protectoramente entre sus brazos. Se fijó con detenimiento en todas las heridas visibles ninguna parecía ser de gravedad pero la humedad y poca higiene de aquel lugar provocarían una infección. Lentamente, sin ser consciente, se fue sumiendo en un sueño profundo y reparador acunado por el cálido cuerpo de su amigo que reposaba sobre el suyo.

A la mañana siguiente temprano Arthur abrió la puerta con gesto arrogante acompañado de su tripulación indicándoles que saliesen al exterior mientras un pirata desenganchaba la larga cadena del cuello del español de la pared antes de salir dejando entre abierta la puerta. Francis se incorporó con cuidado, todo había sucedido en silencio mediante gestos, Antonio no se había despertado pues estaba agotado y herido. Salió de la celda con gesto serio cerrando la puerta tras él. No tenía intención de despertar a su amigo para que saliese de madrugada a la cubierta donde les arrojarían al mar helado a punta de sable.

Arthur le miró con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Francis retuvo la mano al inglés antes de que alcanzara la cerradura espetándole con expresión firme.

-Arthur déjale, nos conocemos yo le traicione y lo sabes te recreaste en ello. Vi tus intenciones con Antonio, tú no eres mejor que yo.-Aquella frase provocó una lividez de rabia contenida en el rostro del británico que desenfundo el sable presto, tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre la empuñadura. Se contenía visiblemente para no atravesarle con el arma en aquel mismo instante.

La fría punta del sable reposó sobre la sensible piel de su vulnerable garganta. El inglés le miraba altivo con un toque de diversión esperando su explicación y una buena razón para no matarlo en el acto. Tragó saliva cuando los fríos ojos verdes como el acero que sentía en su cuello se clavaron en él con un atisbo de diversión macabra. Debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, confiaba en sí mismo, pues siempre ganaba en las negociaciones aunque partiese de una situación tan desventajosa como en la que se encontraba rodeado de piratas sedientos de sangre.

-Arthur, deberías ser consecuente y condescendiente.-Fue interrumpido por la respuesta soberbia y airada del inglés.

-No estás en posición de mendigar nada.-Los ojos verdes miraron al prisionero con prepotencia.-Os he vencido a los dos y sois mi botín de guerra, solo yo decidiré si valéis como rehenes.-Su sonrisa se amplió cruel y despiadada cuando alegó con saña en la voz.-O ha llegado el momento de deshacernos del lastre que continua a bordo.-El sable Presionó la garganta del francés haciendo brotar un delgado hilo de sangre.

Francis dejó escapar un agudo chillido ante el inesperado corte de la afilada cuchilla sobre su piel, notó la sangre caliente deslizarse sobre su cuello y como la tela de la camisa se empapaba poco a poco, pero no hizo ningún gesto para limpiarse la herida. Conociendo a Arthur no era conveniente realizar gestos aspaventosos que detonasen la escasa paciencia que el inglés mostraba en presencia de él. En su lugar se llevó la mano a la chaqueta extrayendo de un bolsillo el delicado pañuelo bordado ante las caras expectantes de la tripulación de bucaneros. La risa de Arthur resonó cargada de mofa.

-¿Vas a limpiarte con el pañuelo la herida o las lagrimas? O ¿Solo vas a morder la punta frustrado y lloroso por tu fracaso?-Su voz fría rezumaba veneno, su mirada era corrosiva y altiva, pero enmudeció cuando el francés con gesto solemne le arrojo pañuelo a sus pies.

-¿No lo vas a recoger Arthur? Te consideraba un caballero me decepcionas con esa cobarde actitud.-Se fijó en como Arthur sonreía de lado en una macabra mueca, tratando de ocultar ante su tripulación el golpe bajo que acaba de recibir su ego.

-No te temo rata de agua dulce.-Se inclinó recogiendo el pañuelo en su voz reverbera la ira contenida cuando sentenció.-Acepto el desafío.

El francés sonrió, lanzar un pañuelo era la forma refinada de solicitar un duelo. La desconcertada tripulación del navío pirata parecía no entenderlo, pero su capitán sí conocía perfectamente el significado de ese gesto.

-Fija una hora para batirnos en duelo.-El francés mostraba un ánimo templado como una espada ante el desafío lanzado con voz acerada exigió.-¿Que armas escogerás para nuestro duelo?

Arthur mostró con expresión irónica su afilado sable, blandiéndolo con expresión amenazante mientras la peligrosa hoja cortaba el aire sonoramente. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, la tripulación contenía la respiración al ver al capitán desenfundar una de sus dagas enseñándola, cualquier marinero de abordo comprendía el peligro que aquello entrañaba. Su capitán tenía un porte soberbio con la chaqueta y el sombrero sobre el cabello rubio. Los ojos verdes fríos como la daga que portaba de mirada precisa y asesina no hacían presagiar nada bueno. La actitud calculadora y helada del capitán era como la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Francis intentando que no le temblase la voz carraspeó antes de solicitar con tono lascivo.-Deseo utilizar mi estiloso y flexible florete.

Arthur frunció el ceño casi abochornado. ¿Por qué todo lo que decía aquel francés le sonaba tan obsceno? Un poco incomodo ante la mirada depravada del francés respondió.

-Cuando os despojamos a los dos perdedores arrojamos vuestras armas con el resto del botín ¿No aceptarías otra arma más adecuada?-Miró a su alrededor viendo como su obediente tripulación desenvainaba presta las diversas armas ofreciéndoselas al francés.

Francis hizo un gesto sobre actuado de desprecio ante aquellas armas que le intentaban dar los roñosos piratas. Arthur se cruzó de brazos exasperado hablando lentamente con marcado desprecio en cada palabra.

-Mandaré a uno de mis hombres a buscar ese palillo de dientes más propio para hacer pinchitos en la cocina que para luchar.-Un leve gesto de su mano bastó para que un fornido marinero con un pendiente de aro saliese a toda prisa hacia la bodega para buscar el arma francesa.

-Arthur yo en tu lugar no hablaría de cocina...-Fue interrumpido por la malhumorada respuesta del inglés.

-Yo en tu lugar mantendría esa lengua pegajosa y empalagosa de sapo dentro de la boca.-Sonrió triunfador.-Las moscas revolotearan alrededor de tú cadáver cuando el duelo acabe.

Francis intentó disipar el tono amenazador diciendo con aire teatral.-Mi fiel florín no me fallará.-Sonrió con disimulo cuando el inglés respondió lo que había previsto cayendo en su juego, a veces resultaba tan predecible.

-Esa absurda arma es ineficaz, como todo lo francés ni tan siquiera tiene filo para cortar.-Le miró con superioridad dando la batalla verbal por zanjada pero se le desencajó el rostro con la respuesta del francés.

Con gestos galantes como sí cortejase a una dama les ilustró-Mi florín desflora todo lo que toca y hace que quien lo prueba caiga rogando y gimiendo a mis pies desesperado.

Arthur lo agarró con repulsión de la chaqueta y lo lanzó dentro de la celda con las mejillas encendidas por las estruendosas risas de sus marineros que esperaban ver el curioso duelo.


	2. La batalla

Gracias por leer, bueno solo queda otro capítulo que lo subiré en brebe. Intuyo qué al no ser de lemon la historia o rated m a gustado incluso menos que las otras, que ya es decir. Bueno es indiferente, la pareja ukspain merece más que sólo rated m con lemon y por supuesto por suerte cuenta con escritoras estupendas esta gran pareja. En mi caso aporto mi granito de arena porque lo merecen.

* * *

Antonio había estado inquieto encerrado en aquella estrecha celda. Daba vueltas como un animal enjaulado, su cuello seguía rodeado por el collar, pero libre de la cadena que reducía sus movimientos sin permitirle alejarse del mugriento rincón donde estaba confinado. Su recelo se debía a que tampoco veía al francés con él. En las primeras horas había dudado de la suerte del galo, quizás el inglés lo había arrojado por la borda como amenazó o algo peor, pero algo le decía que de ser así esa misma suerte la habrían corrido los dos. Solo le sobrevenía la palabra traición a la cabeza no sería la primera vez que se aliaría con quién fuese para conseguir sus intereses o salvar su piel. Se mordió el labio recordando cuando se alió con el turco para quedarse con su querido Romano, resopló cuando sus dientes friccionaron la herida que aun le escocía. No le parecía tan inverosímil otra traición del francés en aquellos momentos, pero prefería pensar en que quizás estaba equivocado.

La puerta se abrió cuando el francés irrumpió lanzado brutalmente al interior de un empellón que le hizo caer en mitad de la pequeña celda rodando hasta chocar contra la pared. El galo se incorporó llevándose la mano a las lumbares y frotándose con gesto de dolor, mientras el español lo miraba con los brazos cruzados con una expresión inusualmente seria y expectante.

-Ay! Mi espalda. ¿Qué miras?-Observó al español con cara compungida y el ceño fruncido.-No soy un viejo achacoso, deja de mirarme así.-Antonio parecía pensativo, quizás receloso no creía posible que dudase de él cuando se jugaría la piel por el español en un duelo contra el temible inglés. Reflexionó un instante dada la situación y sus actos anteriores era factible que Antonio dudase.-No vamos a morir aquí confía en mi.-Le guiñó un ojo con la complicidad que solo ellos compartían.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-Le miró intrigado con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos verdes.

Se quedó meditabundo unos segundos, no le diría a su amigo que se batiría en duelo por él, como si fuese una dama en apuros. No sería posible que Antonio agradecido por su noble acto le brindase una noche ardiente a su valiente y flamante caballero defensor, más bien le daría un revés estropeando su precioso rostro. El día señalado en el que se verían las caras los dos duelistas, no luciría en su piel las marcas de la noche apasionada, sino un ojo morado que le dejaría en desventaja física y moral frente a su rival. Suspiró, la vida podía ser muy cruel. Escuchó el carraspeo del español avisándole de que se le agotaba la paciencia y el rostro sombrío se lo confirmó.

-¿No has pensado nada? O estas buscando una excusa para volver a traicionarme y salvarte tú.-Su expresión era desconfiada, por la extraña tardanza del francés en comunicarle el plan, le parecía que estaba tramando algo que no descartaba que fuese otra traición.

-Mon ami! Confía en mí.-Replicó con énfasis para disipar las dudas del confiado español.

No pretendía preocuparlo por el duelo, sí ganaba según el código de honor entre caballeros el tendría derecho a decidir sobre la vida del rival o reclamar la lucha ganada exigiendo el premio por el cual habían combatido. En este caso no sería una dama o una joya sería su libertad a cambio de la victoria, sin embargo dudaba de que el inglés tuviese palabra en alta mar y cumpliese las reglas establecidas. Suspiró de forma inaudible, eso en el hipotético caso de que lograse vencer a tan formidable rival.

Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron por la conmoción de ver a su amigo desolado. Comprendía que el galo no habría estado en las galeras inglesas y la situación le desbordaba. Se acercó a Francis abrazándolo con suavidad mientras acariciaba la espalda del francés de forma reconfortante.

Francis no entendió aquel cambio de su amigo con el silencio gesto de afecto, se limitó a aceptarlo estrechando el abrazo y deslizando pícaramente la mano hasta el trasero respingón. Sonrió, la vida había que disfrutarla, no desaprovecharía aquella fabulosa ocasión de tener entre sus manos el trasero contorneado y perfecto de Antonio. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando su amigo le susurró.

-Confió en ti Francis, después de todo regresaste por mí.

No comprendía todas las reacciones del español aunque por el tiempo pasado juntos desde su infancia muchos de sus actos le resultaban previsibles. Después de todo solían decir: Spain is different. Para él en cambio siempre sería especial.

La noche había caído dejando a oscuras la letrina en la que estaban confinados, no podía conciliar el sueño, miró como Antonio dormía plácidamente a su lado con el torso subiendo y bajando pausadamente en una respiración calmada. Le arropó más con la chaqueta verde que Arthur no se había molestado en recoger, con un ademan galante tomó con delicadeza la mano de Antonio y se la llevó a los labios besándola.

-Mon ami, cuídate y recuérdame siempre sino regreso. No soy perfecto esto no lo hago solo por ti, lo hago por los dos, pero no es un gesto desinteresado. No es una hazaña romántica para salvar a la persona querida, es más egoísta, puesto que lucharé anteponiendo mis intereses y mi vida.-Dejó la mano que sostenía sobre la chaqueta de terciopelo verde murmurando:-Solo te pido que no me olvides me conformo con que me lleves en el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente la puerta se abrió con un fuerte chirrido. Se incorporó aturdido por no haber dormido suficiente, el hambre y la sed le torturaban pues tampoco habían bebido ni comido nada. Arthur entró sonriente con una botella de ron y se la alargó.

-Bebe algo antes de comenzar, pretendo que sea un desafío, no rematar a un moribundo.-Le miró con desprecio.

Francis comparó su ropa estropeada y ajada con manchas de sangre. Las heridas aun no habían cicatrizado del todo en su maltrecho cuerpo. Su melena revuelta y grasienta caía mustia como su ánimo. Miró de reojo al inglés comprobando sus ropas impecables de capitán y su talante confiado en el resultado del duelo ante un rival tan lastimoso. Bebió un largo trago del fuerte ron cuando notó el movimiento del castaño que se desperezaba.

Antonio entreabrió los ojos verdes adormilado vislumbrando una botella de cristal que Francis depositaba con cuidado frente a su rostro, después el francés se incorporó para marcharse junto al británico antes de que pudiese reaccionar, pudo contemplar el guiño cómplice de su amigo cuando cerró la puerta de la mazmorra. Un guiño que Arthur no pudo ver pues el galo estaba de espaldas al inglés. Cogió la botella llevándola a sus resecos labios bebiéndose de un tirón todo el contenido, pero el líquido ardiente no fue suficiente para calmar la sed que sentía. Contempló fijamente la puerta cerrada y fijándose en la leve luz que se filtraba por entre los barrotes, parecía ser muy temprano. ¿Quizás el amanecer? O ¿El atardecer antes de caer la noche? No lo sabía con certeza en aquella lúgubre mazmorra había perdido la noción del tiempo. Le resultaba extraño que solo hubiesen sacado al francés por segunda vez. No quería ni pensar que le pudiese volver a traicionar, pero todo aquello le resultaba sumamente extraño. Frustrado arrojó la botella vacía contra la puerta viendo como se hacía añicos el cristal al estrellarse contra la solida madera.

El cielo del amanecer gris y frío como el agua del mar daban un aire melancólico al lugar. Arthur con un gesto burlón, como si mostrase el gran salón de un suntuoso palacio le tendió el brazo como a una dama invitada a un baile. Aquella actitud confiada del rubio junto con el rostro triunfador que mostraba, le provocó un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda. Arthur parecía un hechizante caballero que le invitaba a una danza mortal donde solo la muerte cortejaría al perdedor del duelo. Tendió la mano aceptando su florín de manos del pirata que se lo ofrecía. Arthur ordenó a su tripulación que regresara a las tareas, los piratas se alejaron murmurando entre dientes quejas por perderse la pelea. Una vez se despejó todo ambos rivales cada uno en un extremo alejado se inclinaron en una breve reverencia que marcaban las normas entre un duelo de nobles y el inicio de este. El duelo había comenzado, pensó Francis mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras realizaba la galante reverencia.

Arthur desenvainó el curvado sable con rapidez y acortó distancia antes de que el francés pudiese reaccionar. Francis detuvo la primera estocada nada más desenvainar su fino florín y se movió grácilmente esquivando y parando los sucesivos ataques del ágil inglés que se movía con seguridad.

Francis estaba cediendo terreno ante los cada vez más violentos ataques de Arthur que iban dirigidos a su hombro herido. Francis jadeó agotado, sudaba por el esfuerzo y sangraba por algún corte sin demasiada importancia, pero el brazo del hombro herido se le empezaba a entumecer de detener los contundentes ataques del inglés. Entornó peligrosamente los ojos cuando comprendió la estrategia del astuto inglés, le debilitaría el brazo hasta inutilizárselo de esta forma podría atacar a la zona vulnerable y desprovista de defensa. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca exasperada cuando la herida de su hombro comenzó a sangrar por el esfuerzo de la ardua batalla que libraba, sentía su brazo cada vez más torpe y pesado. Sus ojos azules se abrieron alarmados con las pupilas dilatadas por el temor cuando su cuerpo chocó contra la pared de madera y su piel se erizó de terror al escuchar el aullido eufórico de Arthur que se abalanzaba raudo sobre él.

Arthur rugió victorioso mientras volcaba su peso sobre el francés empujándolo violentamente contra la madera del camarote, lo tenía arrinconado sin escapatoria entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sonrió al ver los ojos azules desorbitados de pánico y presionó con fuerza su sable contra el florín quedando ambas armas trabadas por las empuñaduras. La batalla estaba ganada pensó Arthur mientras miraba con arrogancia al francés herido y atrapado.

Francis notó como su cabeza chocaba bruscamente con la pared, sus talones tocaban la madera sin dejarle movimiento para poder deslizarse y esquivar la brutal acometida de Arthur. Sería una lucha de fuerza física y herido como se encontraba dudaba poder mantener al inglés con el peligroso sable alejados. En un acto de desesperación se revolvió con un resultado que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió, pues tomó impulso contra la pared cayendo sobre el inglés, repentinamente se encontró encima de Arthur que estaba bajo su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Escuchó el quejido de Arthur y se fijó en la posición en la que se encontraban, sus armas aún permanecían trabadas cerca de la cabeza del inglés, la empuñadura de su florín había golpeado el ojo izquierdo de Arthur permaneciendo hincada sobre este. Francis reaccionó con rapidez destrabando las armas y se incorporó rápidamente colocando la punta de su florín en la vulnerable garganta del inglés tendido sobre la cubierta.

-Ríndete-Le espetó presionando con el arma la delicada piel del cuello de Arthur hasta hacer brotar unas gotas de sangre.

Francis pudo ver la mirada astuta de Arthur y se lanzó al suelo justo a tiempo mientras veía de refilón el brillo metálico de la daga que le abrió un corte ardiente en la mejilla, de no haber reaccionado rápidamente posiblemente la daga lanzada con precisión a su cabeza o garganta hubiese hecho un blanco perfecto dejándole muy mal herido. Rodó por el suelo quedándose sin aliento al impacto contra el suelo, respiró agitadamente sintiendo como su hombro palpitaba de dolor y la sangre resbalaba caliente sobre su pómulo, se incorporó adoptando una postura defensiva mientras analizaba la situación. Francis sonrió sutilmente al intuir la oportunidad de tornar el duelo a su favor, era un experto en esgrima un diestro bailarín, lo único imprescindible era no carecer de espacio para moverse libremente realizando las gráciles y ligeras piruetas o movimientos necesarios para esquivar a su rival.

Arthur estaba extenuado, el sudor le escocía levemente sobre los pequeños cortes y rasguños producidos durante la batalla. Atacaba sin tregua pero la resbaladiza frog francesa esquivaba sus ataques más devastadores ágilmente con una suavidad y gracilidad casi insultantes. El tiempo comenzaba a fatigarlo, su respiración estaba entrecortada por el esfuerzo de intentar arrinconar al francés o traspasarlo con su sable, pero cuando creía que lo tenía solo lograba rozarle provocándole a lo sumo un leve rasguño o desgarro de ropas, era exasperante.

Francis había estado bailando, no luchaba abiertamente, sólo esquivaba sin dejarse arrinconar, era un error que no cometería por segunda vez. Se fijó en el ojo izquierdo de Arthur, tras el golpe se había ido hinchando y lo tenía casi cerrado. Continuaría esquivando los cada vez más desesperados y frenéticos ataques del inglés que arremetía con violencia dando feroces estocadas, después sólo debía esperar el momento oportuno para atacar con precisión. Intercambiaron algunos golpes, ambos estaban ya muy debilitados en cuestión de fuerza Francis con el hombro herido y el brazo entumecido estaba más debilitado pero mientras tuviese su florín no se daría por vencido. Francis hizo amago de atacar el flanco izquierdo de Arthur en un par de ocasiones, como intuía con el paso del tiempo el ojo de Arthur estaba casi totalmente cerrado por la hinchazón y no veía por ese lado con lo cual reaccionaba tarde cuando el ataque se dirigía al flanco izquierdo. Francis sonrió malicioso, sólo debía aguardar el momento exacto para atacar en el ángulo que su rival no podría ver y habría ganado.

Arthur notaba su desventaja, o terminaba pronto el duelo o lo tendría difícil con lo que atacaba sin cesar buscando una apertura en las defensas de su rival que aunque herido se movía con soltura y se desenvolvía con maestría. Notaba como cada vez el francés acortaba más las distancias realizando ataques más osados y presuntuosos, hasta que la punta del florín se posó sobre su corazón debido a la escasa defensa del flanco izquierdo que había podido mantener con el ojo hinchado.

-Tira el arma, he ganado.-Sonrió triunfante, solo había esperado el momento preciso para realizar el acertado ataque.

Arthur tiró con reticencia su sable cerca de sus pies, pero el francés lo pateó lejos en un instante con lo que apretó los dientes mirándole desafiante. Le habría derrotado por pura suerte, pero estaba en su barco con su tripulación no podría hacer nada. Notó como la punta del florín subía a su garganta y el frío acero le acariciaba la suave piel juguetonamente ante la mirada divertida del francés que le hizo rechinar los dientes antes de escupirle las palabras.

-Estas en mi barco rana recuérdalo.-Su expresión se fue tornando en una escalofriante mueca cínica.

-Oui.-Gesticuló con el dedo en forma de negación a modo de reproche. -La próxima vez que nos veamos en tierra pretenderás que te siga tratando como a un monsieur, después de esto.-Con tono meloso añadió.-Recuerda tu palabra monsieur.

Arthur detestaba que se dirigiese a él en francés con aquel tono empalagoso, pero en algo tenía razón, exigía ser respetado como el Lord que era en tierra firme, no deseaba ser cuestionado por el francés. Recordó su trato y tomo airé en sus pulmones antes de preguntarle a Francis.

-¿Qué pides a cambio de ganar el duelo?-Sonrió con frialdad siempre podía trampear el acuerdo si el francés no especificaba detalladamente cada detalle y dudaba que lo hiciese.

-Nos liberarás en un puerto a tu elección al español y a mí.-Retiró el florín de la pálida garganta del inglés.-Me dejarás ir a tu camarote para asearme un poco y prestarme ropa limpia.-Añadió con ironía.-Es lo minino que se puede esperar de tan distinguido caballero.

Arthur le hizo un gesto para que le acompañase sin decir nada, le desagradaba dejar al francés en su camarote aunque fuese solamente un rato, pero al menos no le había pedido que liberase al español de la celda y su tripulación darían por supuesto que él había ganado al francés. Abandonar a dos rehenes en algún puerto a su suerte no era una idea descabellada, pero pensaría como evitarlo, no quería deshacerse del español tan pronto aunque cuánto antes se librase del francés mejor. Sonrió de lado por él le tiraría a los tiburones en aquel instante.

Entraron en el lujoso camarote del capitán, Arthur se marchó recordándole que su estancia allí era limitada. Después se fue al lugar del duelo con rapidez y sigilo se ocultó tras el mástil viendo como había sospechado a uno de sus hombres más problemáticos arreglar unos barriles. Sospechaba que había visto el duelo oculto tras los barriles o incluso podría saber que el francés estaba en el camarote del capitán por haber escuchado la petición o haber visto donde se dirigían. La ira atravesó fugazmente sus ojos verdes, no tenía pruebas de que así fuese, pero sus órdenes a los marineros habían sido claras y estrictas. Se aproximó al marinero cuando este estaba junto a la borda atando los cabos y con un siniestro siseo le preguntó.

-¿Qué hacías escondido tras los barriles?-La voz sonó fría en un murmullo como el agua del mar.

-Disculpe mi capitán.-Respondió el marinero alterado.-Sólo cumplí órdenes mi tarea es limpiar la cubierta y así lo hago.

El cuerpo del hombre se tensó con un gorgoteo ahogado cuando la daga le atravesó la garganta limpiamente. Arthur contempló los ojos desorbitados del marinero mientras lo arrojaba por la borda, escuchó el chapoteo del cuerpo al caer en el agua y se alejó con media sonrisa. La respuesta del marinero había sido rápida y concisa, pero no lo suficientemente convincente para él, se podía permitir prescindir de algún tripulante en aquel atestado barco.

* * *

Bloodyrisu: Gracias por el review, me hizo mucha ilusión saber que te reíste con esa frase. Me alegra que te gustase con que lo leas y te diviertas es más que suficiente para sacarme una gran sonrisa.

LittleMonsterStick: Gracias eres un sol, aprecio un montón tu review, pero más tu amistad. Sí tienes toda la razon ¡Hacen un trío genial de divertido!


	3. Ménage à trois

Antonio estaba resentido pensando seriamente en la traición del francés, la traición no era nada inusual en su amigo, tampoco era algo que no supiese perdonar y volver a confiar. Había logrado romper el cuero del molesto collar que había dejado marcas que le escocían, la larga cadena estaba desenganchada de la pared, desde aquella primera vez que sólo salió Francis sospechaba de la traición. Apretó el puño hasta hacer crujir los nudillos, aquella vez se había negado a creer en una traición, pero dadas las circunstancias lo empezaba a dudar.

Francis no estaba en la celda con él, o bien le había traicionado o le habían matado. Frustrado golpeó la pared con el puño haciendo sangrar los nudillos por la fuerza empleada. Le había preguntado en repetidas ocasiones por el paradero del francés al marinero que le traía el veneno llamado infamemente alimento, pero no había obtenido respuestas.

Antonio se sentó en el rincón de la mugrienta celda con la cadena entre las manos y sonrió sombrío, tenía un plan. Esperó a que el marinero entrase con su pan mohoso y por suerte venía un poco ebrio, se quedó quieto observando como el marinero recogía el alimento intacto del día anterior y le reprochaba entre risas socarronas.

-No comes nada por eso estas tan débil, pronto no tendré que venir a traerte más sobras.-Se río jocoso mientras se acercaba con curiosidad al aparentemente maltrecho prisionero.

Antonio esperó el momento oportuno, cuando el hombre se inclinó levemente sobre él se abalanzó rodeándole el cuello con la cadena. Después ató al marinero a la pared, lo amordazó con un jirón de su camisa y lo desvistió dejándolo en paños menores para ponerse la andrajosa ropa. Antes de marcharse cubrió al hombre semiconsciente con su abrigo rojo para que aparentase ser él de lejos. El marinero era fornido y no le vendrían bien sus prendas debía conformarse con aquella treta improvisada que esperaba durase lo suficiente para darle tiempo a huir. Antes de salir se fijó en su aspecto, las ropas le quedaban demasiado holgadas, la camisa dejaba su hombro al descubierto y los pantalones los había tenido que anudar con el cinturón para mantenerlos sujetos a su estrecha cintura. Sonrió antes de salir colocándose un trozo de su vieja camisa a modo de pañuelo sobre la cabeza, de esta forma disimularía el color del cabello.

Antonio abrió la puerta con cuidado y el plato de comida en la mano, esperaba que la tripulación estuviese ocupada y no notase su presencia como algo inusual.

Francis se había dado un reconfortante baño y Arthur le esperaba fuera impaciente cuando tocó a la puerta del camarote.

-Tienes que salir inmediatamente, suficiente tiempo has tardado.-La voz al otro lado de la puerta sonó cantarina y melodiosa.

-Puedes entrar, es tu camarote, yo aún no estoy...

Las palabras de Francis quedaron entrecortadas cuando Arthur impaciente irrumpió abriendo la puerta de par en par. Arthur se quedó pasmado y sus mejillas se tiñeron paulatinamente de rojo hasta adquirir un fuerte rubor. Francis estaba completamente desnudo paseándose casualmente por su camarote, en otra ocasión hubiese sospechado que estaba registrando su cuarto, pero estaba tan cohibido con aquel pervertido desnudo frente a él que su mente no funcionaba con claridad. Francis se le acercó con total naturalidad y cerró la puerta tras él, lo que le provocó un escalofrío, después el francés le sonrió explicándole.

-Si dejas la puerta abierta voy a coger frío.-Se estrujó la melena aún humedecida para remarcar sus palabras.

Arthur le señaló aún estupefacto preguntándole.- ¿Por qué no has salido aún de mi camarote?

-No encontré ropa que me agrade, ya sabes que para mí la imagen es muy importante, no puedo dejarme ver de cualquier manera.-Le lanzó un beso juguetón al cada vez más enojado inglés.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco ante aquello y le espetó molesto.-Francis solo está mi tripulación aquí, si no quieres ir desnudo a la celda vístete.-Sentenció con voz implacable. -No me importa si estas vestido o no mientras estés en la celda.

Francis se tumbó sensualmente sobre la cama dedicándole un pícaro guiño mientras acariciaba la suave almohada.-Ven por mí y llévame hasta la celda petit.

Arthur notó escalofríos, no mantendría un forcejeo cuerpo a cuerpo con Francis desnudo para sacarlo de su cama, miró de reojo la puerta que el francés había cerrado y otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su instinto le pedía huir de aquella situación a gritos, se giró sin bacilar y abandonó su camarote con un fuerte portazo mientras maldecía por lo bajó. No podía pedir a su tripulación que sacasen al francés de regreso a su celda o los rumores sobre el duelo serían inevitables, hasta el marinero más rezagado podría suponer que había perdido. ¿Qué otra razón podría existir para que el detestado francés estuviese ocupando sus aposentos? Prefirió no pensar en ello, pues la otra razón que se le ocurría le provocaba desasosiego. Recordó malhumorado la sonrisilla del francés, estaba seguro de que había sopesado las posibilidades de quedarse en su camarote hasta que atracasen en el puerto, por esto no se había vestido y le desafiaba a echarle por la fuerza montando un escándalo. Contrajo el rostro con ira, Francis siempre había sido un peligro en los tratos, había ganado la batalla y en cambio le debía dos favores a la rana que le chantajearía sin escrúpulos de no cumplir con su palabra.

Recordó fugazmente al español, eran tan distintos, media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Antonio era ingenuo, cuando se percataba de lo que sucedía reaccionaba de forma pasional, casi visceral y nada rebuscada como su amigo francés. El carácter desafiante del español le incitaba siempre, su sonrisa se amplió complacida al recordarlo.

Antonio estaba escondido entre las cajas de madera de la borda, esperaba el momento oportuno, había visto la brújula y carta de navegación sobre la mesa del camarote al que entró a hurtadillas buscando a Francis. Se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño con gesto decepcionado, no había visto a su amigo ni escuchado su paradero mientras los piratas hablaban de todo menos del francés que parecía habérselo tragado el mar. Suspiró hondamente abatido. ¿Quizás Arthur lo echó a los tiburones? No, pensó calmándose, pues de ser así él también hubiese corrido la misma suerte. Lo que sí confirmó escuchando a escondidas las conversaciones de la tripulación es que pasarían cerca de un puerto. Recordó la carta de navegación con la ruta marcada, todo parecía indicar que atracarían en ese puerto, pero no debía tentar a la suerte tenía un plan para escapar.

Antonio se despertó al sentir la fría lluvia sobre su piel, miró al rededor adormilado y sonrió sombrío. El capitán del navío daba rápidas instrucciones para replegar las velas, mientras el barco se zarandeaba cada vez con más fuerza por la tempestad. Su sonrisa sombría se amplió tensa, era el momento. Buscó cerca de las cajas hasta encontrar una botella de ron vacía, se abalanzó con la botella en ristre golpeando al marinero que dirigía el timón y dejándolo inconsciente, después tomó el timón para dirigirse al puerto. En caso de no conseguir su plan, podría saltar al mar y llegar al puerto a nado por la cercanía o huir con un bote entre la confusión de la atribulada tripulación.

Francis salió del camarote mareado por el balanceo del barco que había tirado dentro del camarote los objetos de las estanterías rompiendo algunos. Francis ataviado con ropa que había tomado del baúl de Arthur subió a la borda y el fuerte viento azotó su cabello despeinándolo, sus ojos azules se ampliaron desorbitados ante el espectáculo.

Arthur había tenido que dormir fuera de su camarote con la excusa de hacer guardia, pero la verdad era que no dormiría cerca del pervertido Francis que estaba desnudo en su cuarto, incluso evitaba entrar en sus aposentos. No se había podido cambiar de ropa y la falta de descanso empezaba a hacer mella en él. Cuando la tormenta se desató en medio de la aparentemente apacible noche maldijo por lo bajó, después cansado impartió las órdenes precisas hasta que presintió que algo no estaba bien. Su rostro adquirió una expresión perpleja repleta de furia helada, cuando se percató del problema. Como una tormenta desatada con los crepitantes rayos crispando el ambiente, sus ojos verdes chispearon casi saltando chispas y su voz rugió potente como el trueno.

-¡Blody hell!

Francis se agarró al mástil para no perder el equilibrio y caer rodando por la resbaladiza borda repleta de agua hasta el mar. Había presenciado la caída de un desafortunado marinero por la borda en un vaivén del barco mecido por la tempestad. Sus ojos regresaron a mirar a la situación que le provocó la sorpresa y el impacto inicial. Arthur y Antonio luchaban salvajemente por el control del timón, se golpeaban repetidamente propinándose patadas o puñetazos mientras aferraban el timón con fuerza tirando cada uno en una dirección, lo que hacia que no se moviese manteniendo el rumbo del barco fijo. Francis se acercó mirando alarmado, Arthur metía el brazo de Antonio entre las aspas del timón girándolo hasta casi partírselo, el sonoro chasquido fue seguido del grito de dolor de Antonio que se escuchó sobre el barullo y la tormenta. Antonio con el otro brazo empujó con violencia la cabeza de Arthur contra el timón y con la pierna lo hizo girar con velocidad como si fuese una ruleta, mientras Arthur intentaba desesperado apartar el rostro de los salientes de madera que lo golpeaban. A Francis le pareció una ruleta en la que dos compulsivos ludópatas jugaban macabramente hasta aniquilar al rival, pero la suerte quiso que entre los violentos forcejeos el timón se desencajase con un fuerte crujido cayendo la rueda rota del eje.

Los marineros dejándose llevar por el pánico tomaron precipitadamente los botes salvavidas, pues el barco había quedado a la deriva en una fuerte tormenta, pero con los botes podrían llegar al cercano puerto ilesos. Francis corría por la resbaladiza borda de proa a popa sin decidirse entre subir a un bote con la tripulación o quedarse con aquellos frenéticos dementes que aún se peleaban rodando por el suelo y golpeándose sin tregua. Decidió quedarse con su amigo e Inglaterra, después de todo el también era una nación, no podía abandonarlos.

El barco chocó brutalmente contra el arrecife de coral, encallándose en la isla con un contundente golpe que alarmó a los fieros combatientes. Los tres, se refugiaron en el interior del camarote hasta que amainó la tormenta.

-¡Nos hemos desviado de la ruta hasta colisionar con un archipiélago de islas!-Señaló el mapa de navegación dando golpes con el dedo índice ofuscado.-El puerto estaba a solo tres millas de nuestra posición y ahora estamos a más de cinco de desvío.-Miró con ira al francés y al español que se habían tumbado en la cálida arena.- ¡Es intolerable! No tenemos alimento o agua potable.

-No te preocupes Arthur hice un fuego, si algún barco ve el humo vendrá a rescatarnos.-El español señaló en la dirección del fuego.

Arthur se quedó descolocado ante la noticia. No olía a humo ni veía el incendió que decía haber provocado aquel vago echado en la arena para hacer señales de humo. Se giró en la dirección que apuntaba el dedo del español y su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡Blody hell!- Había quemado los restos encallados de su barco por el eso el viento no traía el humo desde la isla, porque el incendio estaba en el mar.

Miró completamente anonadado como su barco se quemaba lentamente. Aquel holgazán por no cortar madera había incendiado su navío. Escuchó al francés hablando en una distendida conversación con el español.

-Mon ami, pásame el coco, es refrescante.-Su voz era relajada, como si se tratara de un día de playa.

-No te lo termines no sé cuantos más habrá.-Dijo entre risas Antonio.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y esquivó el proyectil de coco que se cernía sobre su rubia cabeza, hasta estrellarse junto a unas rocas haciéndose pedazos. Escuchó las risas jocosas de los dos amigos y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos en posición defensiva antes de gruñir.

-¿En qué pensáis? ¿Tenéis una ligera idea de la situación en la que nos encon...-Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonriente español.

-¡Tienes más pelos en las cejas que el coco que te he tirado!-Las risas del francés resonaron junto a las del español.

-¡Tú tienes la cabeza más hueca que ese coco!- Con el dedo índice temblando de rabia contenida señaló los restos de coco.

-Oui, si continuamos bajo este sol.-Francis se puso la mano a modo de visera.-Se nos derretirán los sesos como coco batido.

Arthur miró consternado como Francis se acercaba a Antonio que estaba sin camisa con el bronceado torso expuesto y le susurraba demasiado alto.

-Mon ami, podríamos batir otras cosas aquí hasta derretirlas.

Antonio no apartó las manos de Francis que le recorrían el torso expuesto deteniéndose pícaramente en los pezones, sólo río tontamente mientras se recostaba sobre la arena. La cara pervertida de Francis aumentaba por momentos mientras las manos descendían a la definida tableta de chocolate de su amigo.

Arthur miraba el espectáculo entre espantado y abochornado, después se giró adentrándose en la espesa vegetación de la isla. Buscaría alimentos o material para fabricar un bote que resistiese hasta llegar al cercano puerto, esperaba no encontrar sorpresas imprevistas o desagradables, ya tenía bastante con soportar a aquellos dos en esos momentos difíciles.

Había anochecido salía de la jungla con diversos cortes de las plantas y sin haber hallado nada. Escuchó las risas de sus antes rehenes, con un suspiró abatido se acercó al dúo. Estaban comiendo algo con buena pinta y lo más impactante bebiendo su ron. Se aproximó más hasta que los achispados y sonrientes amigos le invitaron a sentarse junto a ellos ofreciéndole un poco de lo que tomaban. Arthur probó aquella cosa retorcida y negruzca sin preguntar que era, pero le pareció deliciosa. Al finalizar la cena el francés le explicó con tecnicismos culinarios, como quien presenta un suculento majar.

-Mon cher, acabas de probar una de las delicatessen de la mejor cocina del mundo que está en mi país.-Hizo un gesto sobre actuado como quien presenta un plato elaborado en un concurso de cocina.-Escargots

Arthur miró confundido al español que replicó con un escueto.

-Son caracoles en mi tierra también se comen.

Su mirada siguió confusa clavada en los dos amigos, no comprendía demasiado sus idiomas, o más bien no le parecía correcta la palabra empleada, sus ojos se abrieron cuando ambos le gritaron al unísono.

-¡SNAILS!

Arthur cogió la botella de ron acabándola de un solo trago para desinfectar con el alcohol su garganta. No es que estuviese incomible el alimento más bien lo contrario, pero había comido sin saberlo...

-¿En qué pensáis para comer eso? De la mente babosa del francés lo imaginaba pero y tú.-Señaló al español con el dedo indignado.

-No es como que me coma a los de mi especie. ¡Mon dieu!-Replicó el francés haciéndose el dolido y llevándose la mano a la frente con gesto desdichado, lo que provocó la risa del español que respondió alegremente.

-Eran fáciles de buscar, Arthur con la humedad hay muchos por el suelo.-Cogió uno que reptaba con su pesada cáscara y levantándolo a la altura de sus ojos verdes que lo miraban ilusionados espetó.-Ves mira tengo otro, son muy monos casi da pena tenerlos que cocinar.-Su gesto se tornó como el de un niño que contempla risueño a su mascota.

Arthur estalló.- ¡Par de inútiles como vamos a salir de aquí!-Su rostro se tornó casi histérico a punto de explotar.-Habéis quemado el barco y no podemos comer caracoles para siempre.-Sus manos tiraron crispadas de sus cortos cabellos rubios.- ¡El ron se acabará y no encontré agua dulce!

-Podemos beber leche de coco.-Respondió Francis divertido acercándose a Antonio con mirada chispeante, aunque hay otras leches por aquí que como buen experto culinario me gustaría probar. Francis le guiñó un ojo a Arthur mientras con la lengua hacia un gesto muy lascivo de lo que estaba insinuando. -¿Quieres un poco de leche Arthur? Sólo tengo que batirla y agitarla para que te sientas relajado. Mon petit grincheux. (Mi pequeño gruñón)

Arthur retrocedió horrorizado rompiendo la botella vacía contra el suelo y agarrando con fuerza el casco roto para usarlo como arma si el depravado Francés osaba acercársele. El español señaló a su izquierda con el índice, mientras el caracol campaba a sus anchas sobre el dedo de Antonio dejándole un rastro brillante.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco con tanto baboso a su alrededor, parecía haber una competición entre la sonrisa babeante del francés cuando miraba el cuerpo semidesnudo del castaño y aquel caracol que pringaba la bronceada piel de babas mientras se desplazaba lentamente. Giró a donde le señalaba Antonio y su rostro se tornó incrédulo.

-Ves allí hemos dejado uno que no se llevó tu tripulación.-Antonio se recostó en la arena con expresión cansada y se acomodó para dormir.

Arthur se pasó la mano por la cara como quien ve un espejismo. -¿Teníamos a nuestra disposición un bote todo este tiempo? Y no...-Se interrumpió ante lo absurdo de aquello y estallo.-¡BLOODY HELL!

-Mon petit, no hagas ruido o despertarás a Antonio y no tiene buen despertar, mañana con fuerzas recobradas zarparemos rumbo al puerto. Bonsoir.-Se giró tumbándose cómodamente junto al dormido español.

Arthur contempló la piel bronceada que imaginó estaría cálida y suave durante aquella fría madrugada. Había dormido pocas horas sin conciliar un sueño reparador y entre sueños había refunfuñado. Los dos amigos habían estado descansando sobre la arena y tomando el sol todo el día anterior con lo que estarían frescos y relajados cuando despertasen. Arthur maldijo entre dientes, estarían descansados para partir, pero él había estado buscando alimentos y agua en el interior de la espesa selva, resultando agotado sin obtener nada. El frío de la noche tampoco le había permitido descansar apaciblemente sobre la húmeda arena, miró de reojo los dos cuerpos acurrucados y sintió una punzada de soledad, pero la ignoró y se acercó dispuesto a despertarlos.

-Despertad es hora de partir.-Pateó la fina arena poniéndolos perdidos.

-Mon dieu, que impacienté eres, quiero desayunar un coco antes de zarpar.-Francis se incorporó mirando las palmeras en busca de la sabrosa fruta, mientras Arthur bufaba.

Antonio entreabrió perezosamente un ojo y con voz pastosa del sueño dijo. -Aún no ha salido el sol, seguro que no han abierto ni el puerto todavía. Tomates... Rojos...jugosos...sabrosos.-Balbuceó entre sueños felices.

Unas cuatro horas más tarde, los tres estaban en mar abierto dentro del bote. Arthur llevaba la brújula, Antonio remaba con energía con los dos únicos remos de los que disponía la pequeña embarcación y Francis miraba al infinito con aire soñador y la vista perdida en el cielo o el mar. Arthur molesto espetó.

-¿Qué haces rana? En este barco eres tan útil como el lastre para soltar.-Su mirada era despiadada e impositiva.

-Son tan azules como mis bellos ojos.-Respondió el francés entre ensoñaciones.-La cristalina agua refleja nítidamente mi apuesto reflejo.-Suspiró ensimismado contemplándose como ante un espejo.

-También hay tiburones.-Añadió con voz helada Arthur, que se estremeció de frío cuando Antonio con una sonrisa sombría remó con fuerza salpicando la fría espuma marina sobre él. Su imprecación fue interrumpida por la efusiva voz de Antonio.

-¡Puerto a la vista!-Río feliz remando más rápido.

Arthur contempló como el puerto se acercaba cada vez con más velocidad y sonrió satisfecho. Horas más tarde salían los tres achispados de una taberna riendo tontamente de cualquier cosa. Francis tras haber embriagado a sus compañeros de infortunios les propuso mientras los conducía a una posada cercana.

-Mes amies, no tenemos suficiente dinero.-Gesticuló con aire dramático.-Sólo podremos permitirnos una habitación.

Francis ignoró las quejas constantes de Arthur mientras conversaba con la exuberante posadera consiguiendo un descuento en una modesta habitación para esa noche. Cuando subía las empinadas escaleras de caracol con un sonriente español y un refunfuñón inglés sonrió pícaramente invitándoles.

-Ménage à trois mes amis.

* * *

Podria haber continuado con el capítulo del ménage à trois, pero eso subiría el rating a M porque sería muy explícito y no quedaría un ukspain de humor y aventuras. De todas formas si esta Francis siempre debe tener ese toque atrevido, aunque bien puede quedar sólo insinuado. Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por haber leído.

* * *

Bloodyrisu: Me encanta saber que te gustó la batalla, es la primera que escribo e intenté que quedase inesperada e interesante y me alegra mucho saber que lo conseguí :D Sí lo del marinero entrometido pienso que es muy propio de Arthur ya que en el mar saca su lado más intrépido.


End file.
